


Loss

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal/Dreamwidth slashthedrabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

James sat at his table in his kitchen, not really noticing anything around him. It was the first full day for him to be alone. He had come downstairs, wondering where the little scoundrel was, then remembered. He wasn’t running around the house, ready to pounce on him when he passed by going to the kitchen to get his morning food ready. No, he wasn’t there to sit on his lap and let him rub his fur then be nipped or scratched at when he had enough. He was nearby, in a box, under a stone, in the back yard.


End file.
